


Morning Show

by RaonOfDemons



Series: The Trip [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Tenzin wakes before Kai with a little "morning issue". He decides to deal with it, thinking Kai is asleep...
Relationships: Kai/Tenzin, Kai/Tenzin (Avatar), Tenzin/Kai, Tenzin/Kai (Avatar)
Series: The Trip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787953
Kudos: 9





	Morning Show

Previously...

He looked down at the mess he made all over Tenzin. Kai decided he would make it seem like Tenzin did this himself. He moved Tenzin’s dick slightly so it was positioned just right on his stomach and then closed his robe and tied it shut, saying goodbye to his beautiful body. Kai pulled on his shorts and crawled back into his blanket and drifted to sleep, satisfied with what he had done. He was not sure what Tenzin would think in the morning, but either way he didn’t care at this point. He tasted his masters dick.

The Next Morning…

It was a lovely morning. The sky started to turn pink from the sun rising, a warm breeze blew in the air, and a bird or two could be heard chirping in the distance. Everyone was still sound asleep, except for now Tenzin. He woke up and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the dim daylight coming in through the fabric of the tent. He glazed over at the still sleeping Kai next to him. He was all sprawled out, one arm above his head, a leg sticking out from his blanket, mouth wide open. Tenzin smiled and looked back up at the ceiling of the tent. He placed his arms down on his stomach to relax, but that is when he felt it… morning wood.

Tenzin questioned as to why he had this. He was a lot older now. Morning wood is rare for him, but of course in all situations to get it, it happens now. There was no way he was going to do this right now, especially not next to Kai. Tenzin lied there a little bit longer in hopes it would go away, but it did not. His dick stayed stiff below his robe. What seemed like he had no control over, he reached down and grabbed his hard on through his robe.

‘Fuck…’ he thought to himself. This was something he really wanted to do right now. He glazed over at Kai again. Sure enough he was still out like a light and there was no chance he would be waking up anytime soon. Tenzin closed his eyes and let out a little sigh before caving into his needs. He let go of his morning wood and using his two hands he slowly undid the knot that was holding his robe closed. Once it was open and each side of the robe dropped to his sides he was greeted by his full dick and something he was not expecting.

Covering him all over his abs was cum, and a lot of it too apparently. Tenzin was in complete shock. Did he really have a wet dream, especially at this age? Tenzin did think back to his dream last night and how lustful it was, but he didn’t think it would cause this! He examined the amount of cum that was displayed all over him, in shock, but slowly went back to focusing on his problem.

Wanting to be sure he got this done and over with before Kai or anyone else woke up he quickly got to work. He moved his legs up a bit for a better position and quickly went to work on jerking off. He had one hand pumping his dick while he used his other to massage his chest and nipples. For an old man, it took him a bit longer to reach his climax, so he was trying whatever he could to stimulate himself.

Tenzin was hard at work pumping his dick. He had closed his eyes now and zoned in on what he was doing. At this point he paid little attention to what was going on around him, mainly the fact that Kai was now waking up. He was in the process of fully waking up, but seeing what was happening right next to him shocked him awake. Kai was scared that he would scare Tenzin and cause him to stop, which was something he didn’t want to happen. Kai wanted to watch this and so he laid in his same position still, head facing Tenzin, and his eyes somewhat open so he could see the action.

Tenzin kept going, oblivious to the awake Kai next to him. After a couple more minutes Tenzin’s dick had finally leaked precum, allowing for a more slippery and better feeling on his dick. This is what Tenzin needed to help bring him towards his climax. He really needed two hands for this now and so he stopped massaging himself and wrapped both hands around his dick and began to pump up and down at full force. The tingly sensation began to slowly crawl it’s way up Tenzin’s dick. He was close, he was gonna cum. He stopped pumping his dick and started to hump into his slippery hands at a fast and rough rate. He then let out a soft grunt as he bucked into his hands and exploded all over himself, covering his abs. It wasn’t as much as what Kai had seen last night, but it was still quite a good amount.

Kai soaked in what he saw one more times before closing his eyes again, pretending to be asleep. Tenzin, who had now relaxed from his climax, was breathing steadily again and closed up his robe. He knew that he would need a shower and it wouldn’t hurt if everyone else took one too before they started their lessons. Tenzin slowly got out of the tent before calling out to everyone.

“Alright everyone! Time to wake up!” Tenzin shouted at first and then used some airbending to knock around the other tents to wake everyone up. It wasn't long until everyone was up and out of their tents, as well as Kai who was faking the ‘still sleepy’ show. “Before we start I think we could all take a nice shower before. You will each go with your tent buddy to the spring showers. Mens showers are on the east side and the Women's showers are on the west side. Jinora’s tent can go first for the ladies and My tent can go first for the mens.”

‘No… freaking… way... ‘ Kai thought to himself. He just saw Tenzin cum twice, last night and this morning, and now he would be in the same shower springs as him?! This was just his lucky day! Kai was quick to gather what he needed and follow Tenzin to the spring showers. He couldn’t help but keep thinking about what he saw and what was to come and he soon sprouted a tent in his shorts. He was so excited though he could careless if Tenzin saw, and sure enough Tenzin did, causing him to go red in the face.

When they had arrived at the spring showers, a small ankle high pond with a waterfall at one end, they began to undress. Kai removed his shorts, as they were the only thing he was wearing, exposing his boner to the open and Tenzin's vision. Kai got into the water and made his way to the waterfall, which was a shower head in a way, and let the water rinse over him. Tenzin on the other hand still tried to process what he just saw, starting to sport a semi himself. He snapped back to reality real quick and removed his robe and got to the waterfall as well and began washing up, Kai and Tenzin now facing away from each other.

Kai had no plans to jerk off. It just didn’t come to mind. But after a couple of minutes his hard on was not going anywhere. Kai slowly grabbed his dick and gave it a couple of pumps. Yeah… this is what he needed all right. He closed his eyes and massaged his chest as he went to work on himself, being sure to go too fast or else Tenzin might here. He was thinking about what he saw this morning as fuel for his jerking off session. It was going well for a while, but Kai wanted more. He decided to be a bit risky. He glanced over his shoulder to only be greeted by Tenzin’s muscular back and ass. This was perfect. Kai turned around so he was now facing Tenzin and began to jerk off again. There was such a rush just doing this while looking at Tenzin. He loved it. He leaned up against a big boulder that was in the water and pumped his dick while he stared at Tenzin's back.

Being young he would not last much longer. Kai’s breathing had picked up and he jerked off a little faster. He’s gonna cum… He closed his eyes, rolled his head back, massaged his chest, and breathed heavier, and then… “unh~” a tiny moan escaped his mouth and he came. He shot 4 ropes into the water and the rest dribbled out of his dick as he squeezed the last of it out.

Unbeknownst to Kai, Tenzin had heard Kai’s little moan and looked behind him to make sure he was all right. What Tenzin was not expecting to see was Kai cumming. He wanted to look away, but he was so mesmerized. He watched Kai finish off, but when Kai began to raise his head Tenzin quickly looked away and continued his shower, ignoring his growing dick.

The rest of the shower went by quickly and they were soon done and out of the water dried off and dressed. They walked back to camp silent until Kai spoke up.

“You know, that was a really good shower! Feel ready for the day!”

“Oh! Haha… Yes! It sure was a good shower indeed…” Tenzin looked away.

Soon they arrived back at camp allowing the next group to go shower and they have begun to make breakfast for everyone. Kai would go the whole day feeling great and relieved, but in the back of his head wondered what would happen tonight in the tent...


End file.
